Lever les Voiles sur le Futur
by Alliel
Summary: Pas de spoiler HP 5...Chapitre 3 Uploader enfin...5 eme annee de Harry..Plus de puissance,plus de pouvoir, de nouveaux personnages et une nouveaux suspens...(petit message a linterieur adresse a tout les lecteurs ) Reponse au Rewiew
1. Stupeurs et Tremblements

Coucou me revoilou!J`arrive avec mon dernier obus _Lever les voiles sur le futu_r, logiquement ca devrai etre une sorte de suite _de Lever les voiles sur le passé_, c'est à dire que des élement de ma fic sur les Maraudeurs peuvent venir se glisser dans celle- ci, j'espere que ca va vous plaire.

**Spoiler** : Les quatre premiers tomes puis _Lever les voiles sur le Passé._

**Disclaimer : **Malheuresement pour moi les merveilleux perso de l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas.Vous devez vous en doutez !Il appartiennent à J.K Rowling.Quelle Chance !Quand meme les personnages que vous decouvrirez m'appartiennent.

**Sujet** : Eh bien Harry rentre en cinquieme année…Que va t-il se passer ?A votre Avis !

J'ai dejà quelques idées à developper et à découvrir pour vous, je vous laisse lire et dite moi si ca vous plait.

Alliel

Lever les Voiles Sur le Futur 

****

****

Chapitre1 :Stupeurs et Tremblements 

-Voilà, mon garçon on est arrivé, maugréa l'oncle Vernon.

Vernon Dursley  était un homme assez pansu et extrêmement dodu, tout comme son fils, et  sa largeur d'esprit ne correspondait pas du tout à son tour de taille, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Bref ce n'était pas un beau cadeau d'être à la charge des Dursley, de plus la famille était composée farouchement, d'un coté le père dont nous avons déjà exposé le cas puis la mère commère au long coup de girafe, criarde et aussi peu large d'esprit que son mari, puis venait leur fils, Dudley un porcinet capricieux vénérant _Obelix_, son héros un _peu enveloppé._

De quoi penser que nous sommes dans une famille de fou !

Hors les Dursley, sont des personnes selon eux tout à fait respectable qui ne tremperait dans aucune magouille délictueuse, ils sont absolument normaux.

Lorsqu'il parle de Harry, leur neveu, il le désigne par _le chose lui l'autre,_ bref comme un vulgaire objet qu'on aurait laisser traîner là par mégarde.

Il était 10 h 10, Vernon et Harry se trouvaient devant la Gare King Cross de Londres, dursley déchargea sa malle, lui lanca à ses pieds puis claqua la porte de sa voiture et la fit démarrer, Harry la regarda s'éloigner au loin jusqu'à ce qu'on ne distingue plus qu'un petit  point noir.

Pour ne pas attirer l'attention,  Harry étai t habillé en Moldu, mais on ne l'aurai pas moi remarqué si il avait sa robe de Sorcier, il nageait dans les vêtements de son immense cousin.

Sa malle pesait assez lourd et il n'avait pas une livre pour payer un chariot, il plongea sa main dans sa poche profonde dans l'espoir de trouver un penny qui traînerai par le plus grand des hasard.

Il ressorti alors de sa poche un médaillon en argent auquel il ne fit pas attention hormis à la taille et à la forme puis convenant à l'orifice du chariot il le rentra dedans et hissa sa malle sur le caddy, il ne s'était même pas soucier de la provenance du médaillon et comment il avait pu arriver dans la poche de son cousin Dudley sans que la chaîne soit brisée, non peu lui importait du moment qu'il puisse se transporter sa caisse il avait un chance d'arrivai dans le train avant que celui- ci ne démarre.

Il avança en direction des voix 9 et 10 en regardant à gauche puis à droite pour apercevoir toute personne susceptible de le voir disparaître derrière le mur de brique, après cette assuré de cette formalité il fonça en devant du mur de pierre et le traversa pour se retrouver voix 9 ¾.

Elle avait été ravalée pendant les vacances d'été, les murs étaient rouges brique et le Poudlard Express brillait de mille éclats.

Naturellement la quai était désert hormis le machineur qui vérifier l'énergie magique des freins arrières, il avait 45 minutes d'avance.

Il monta dans la locomotive, cherchant un compartiment libre, il s'exila dans le dernier compartiment. 

Il hissa sa malle sous son siège , sorti le médaillon du chariot, et le rangea là ou il l'avait trouvé et s' installa. Il était enfin tranquille, dans le calme complet. 

Harry était encore fatigué de sa dernière affrontation avec Voldemort et son moral était très bas, il se sentait coupable de la ressurection du terrible mage noir et de Cédric.

Durant les deux derniers moi, sous ordres de Dumbledore, il avait été coupé du monde la sorcellerie, pas droit de magie même si juridiquement il rentré en second cycle de Sorcellerie et pas de courrier donc pas d'information.

Il était extrêmement nerveux, il ne savait pas si les mangemort avait repris du service, si ils avaient fais de victimes et encore pire, Harry n'avait cesser de penser à Hermione, elle faisait parti des premières futurs victimes sur la liste de Voldemort, elle était d'origine moldu, puis le serpent savait bien qu'elle place elle tenait dans la vie d'Harry, il savait bien que les choses qui comptaient pour lui était les seules choses qu'il n' avait jamais eu, une famille.

Hermione, Ron et Sirius étaient les trois personnes qu'il chérissait le plus et l'autre le savait bien. Ces pensées l'avait hanté durant toutes ses vacances.

Sans doute Fudge avait dus voir son erreur et mesurait l'ampleur de ses dégâts, si la population avait été prévenue, elle aurai sûrement pris ses précautions, lorsque nous nous attendons à quelque chose, lorsque ça arrive nous sommes moins terrifié que si nous ignorons tout de la situation.

La vie au 4 Privet Drive avait été un véritable calvaire, les Dursley lui infliger les pires corvées à faire et le calomnier sans cesse. Il se sentait déjà assez mal suivant les circonstances il n'avait réellement pas besoins que ces idiots l'accablent de propos désobligeants.

En dehors des corvées il passait son temps dans sa chambre, fixant le mur couché sur son lit en essayant de distinguer un point de fuite puis passer ses nuits à étudier…

 Il n'avait eut non plus de nouvelle de Sirius ce qu'il l'inquiétait énormément et se mettait en rogne car il savait très bien qu'il se mettrai en danger, involontairement certes mais en danger.

Qu'allait – il se passer cette année ?Harry n'avait pas cessez de se dire qu'il arrivera ce qu'il arrivera et que alors il faudra le surmonter, s'était trop facile à dire.

Et de toute manière que pouvait- il lui arriver de plus à part mourir… peut-être dépérir.

Mais la mort combien de fois l'avait-il affronter ?Combien de fois l' avait- il surmonté ? Mais tout être n'est pas infaillible et encore moins immortel.

Harry sortit un livre de sa malle t commença à lire. _Métamorphose niveau 7, Chapitre 2, la métamorphose illusionnaire_.

Il s'était réfugiait dans les livres durant les vacances et n'avait pas cesse\ait de lire lorsque les Dursley lui donnait un peu de répit.

Le jour de l'anniversaire de Dudley, avait laissé Harry à la maison en lui faisant promette que dès qu'il sera 9 h 00, il se rendrait chez Mme Figgs. Harry au lieu de ça était monté dans sa chambre pour prendre un petit récipient ou se trouver de la poudre de cheminette, ce n 'était pas le moyen de transport qu'il affectionnait le plus mais il voulez absolument prendre l'air et faire des '' emplette''. 

Il se rendit donc sur le chemin de Traverse. Il acheta premièrement ses ingrédients de potion, puis de nouveaux gants en peaux de dragon et enfin une nouvelle montre car il avait réellement perdu la notion du temps, heureusement l'anniversaire de porcinet lui avait servit de repaire.

Comme il avait été là-Bas en toute ''illégalité'', il avait essayait de ne pas se faire remarquer puis était passé chez Fleury &Bott pour acheter plusieurs ouvrages au-dessus de la cinquième année, il n'avait pas put s'entraîner mais il avait une grande partie de travail mental et avait perfectionnait sa magie intérieure.

Sa puissance avait augmenté largement et ça se sentait lorsque nous étions en sa présence, à proximité de lui, une douce puissance encore puérile émanait de lui.

Il était 10h40, il n'y avait  toujours personnes sur le quai hormis les cheminots. Il décida alors de travailler sa force intérieure et sa magie sans baguette. En la travaillant tous les jours, il avait développé chez lui un système d'immunodéficience le protégeant de toute intrusion dans son esprit.

Lors d'un repas à Privet Drive, alors qu'il leur demander gentiment le bacon, il l'a fait venir à lui  par un simple geste de la main traduisant la trajectoire de l'assiette.

Evidemment les Dursley et lui-même d'ailleurs ne s'y attendaient pas. Le plat contenant le bacon se trouvait être presque l'assiette de Dursley Fils, soit à l'opposé d'Harry, l'assiette à glisser de Dudley à lui en se frayant un chemin parmi les autres mets.

Evidement cela avait suscité des hurlements continuels de la part de l'oncle Vernon mais le fait que Harry puisse faire de la magie sans baguette l'horrifié.

Harry s 'était promis que une fois à Poudlard il se renseignerai sur la magie sans baguette.

Lorsqu'il fut 10 h46, les élèves commencèrent à affluer et ouvraient les portes des compartiments pour voir si ils étaient libres.

Harry repensa au jour de l'anniversaire de Dudley, puis à sa visite chez Mme Figgs après son séjour sur le chemin de Traverse.

Il y était allé pour que les Dursley ne se doute de rien, une fois arrivées là-Bas et lui demanda s'il allai mieux.

Comment savait-elle qu'il avait été mal, ce n'était sûrement pas les Dursley s' en seraient  rendu préoccupé pourtant elle avait l'air de s'intéresser à Harry

Puis comme le rituel annuel, elle lui montra l 'ensemble de ses chats… Pourtant Harry ne remarqua pas le chat tigré qui le regardait du fond de la pièce, il avait autour des yeux des marques carrés et une position assez raide.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant passé deux jeunes hommes identiques, roux, une expression de malice dans les yeux et sur le visage

- Salut Harry ca Vas ? On voulait te remercier encore une fois, grâce à toi on pourra réaliser nos projet et pour te remercier on est entrain d'inventer une farce qui portera ton nom.

- Ron arrive ? coupa t-il.

- Oui, il cherchait Hermione, il n'a pas eut de nouvelle d'elle pendant toute les vacances.

Harry avait encore plus de raison de se faire du sang d'encre.

- Aucunes Nouvelles ?

-  On doit te quitter y a Lee qui nous attend, on l'a nommé critique de Farce. Chouette, non !!!

Les jumeaux, Fred&Georges Weasley, étaient les frères aînés  de Ron, son meilleur ami, ils étaient aussi les deux batteurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

Apres le Tournois des Trois Sorcier, il leur avait donné sa récompense de mille gallions aux jumeaux car il ne voulait pas garder l'argent, il estimer que c'était Cédric qui les avait gagné, il avait voulu les donné à ses parents mais ils avaient refusé alors Harry avait décidé de les leur donner à la condition qu 'ils achètent à Ron une nouvelle robe de soirée et qu'ils mettraient en place leur magasin. Dans les temps à venir nous aurions sans doute énormément besoin de rire.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau montrant un Ron essoufflé et au traits tirés. Le train démarra et un long silence s'installa entre les deux meilleurs amis.

- Ron qu'est ce qui se passe ? Fred et Georges m'ont dit que tu ne savais pas...

- Harry, je sais pas ou elle est, j'ai pas eut de nouvelle d'elle, je pensais au début qu'elle était partie chez VICTOR Krum mais elle n'a répondu à aucune de mes lettres. Je pensais qu'on la trouverai ici ! Je l'ai pas trouvé

Puis il s'effondra sur une banquette et mit sa tête dans ses mains.

- Ron, arrête, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour l'instant. Dumbledore doit sûrement être au courant.

Mais son regard montrait bien que lui-même était inquiet.

Ils commencèrent à parler de choses et d'autres, puis des dernières victimes de Voldemort.

Il y avait eut une intrusion de mangemort au Ministère pendant un Referendum  qui rassemblait tous les représentants des communautés magiques mondiales qui essayer de trouver une solution radicale contre la désunification de la communauté magique face au conflit interplanétaire et au danger que représenté Voldemort, d'après Ron ils avaient  finalement formé quelque chose qui correspondait à l'union européenne.

Bref, Fudge avait sûrement reconnu ses erreurs, c'était flagrant cette fois il ne pouvait accuser des petits plaisantins comme à  la dernière coupe du Monde de Quiddicht.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte, trois Serpentards indésirables : Les deux gorilles de Malfoy, Grabbe et Goyle et Draco lui-même.

Harry et Hermione n' avait vraiment pas envie de s'amuser avec ses idiots irrécupérables.

- Alors le balafré, elle est ou ta Sang-de-bourbe ? Tu la perdue ? T'as pas retrouvé ses restes ? S'exclama Malfoy sur un ton ironique. Ses deux acolytes ricanèrent à la remarque de leur petit maître. (Ndla :Comme un chien obéit à son maître.)

Harry senti la fureur montée en lui, il se leva mais Ron fut plus rapide que lui et envoya dans la tête de Malfoy un coup de poing magistral, Draco s'étala par terre de tous son long.

Grabbe et Goyle se préparèrent à attaquer, (Ndla :Comme le ferait deux chien de Garde, personnellement je les verrai bien en Bull Mastiff très imposants.) mais une force les soulevèrent et leur tête se cognèrent au plafonds, on entendit un bruit qui sonna creux traduisant que leur cerveaux n'étaient pas très remplis, à leur tour il tombèrent sur le Sol dans un bruit sourd.

Ron regarda Harry fixement.

- C'est toi qui… balbutia t-il

- Je sais pas répondit-il gêné.

Fred et Georges déboulerent en trombe dans la pièce.

- Eh ! vous auriez put nous appeler s'exclamèrent t-ils.

- On y a pas pensé ironisa Ron.

Puis ils s'installèrent dans leur compartiment et firent monter à Harry leur toutes nouvelles trouvailles puis le perfectionnement de leur crème Canari ce qui détendit l'atmosphère jusqu'à l'arrivée du train en gare.

Ils s'habillèrent de leur robe de sorcier et puis s'apprêtèrent à sortir  lorsqu'une jeune fille rentra dans leur compartiment, elle était rousse et avait des yeux verts qui avaient une étonnante couleur.

- Bonjour, je suis la nouvelle préfet de Gryffondor, tout va bien ici ? Demanda t-elle en regardant alternativement Harry et les trois serpentard gisant encore dans leur cabine.

Harry était sur de ne l'avoir jamais vu auparavant.

Ils répondirent par l'affirmative puis descendirent et suivirent le reste des autres élèves.

- Les premières années par ici, c'était la voix du garde chasse Rubeus Hagrid

- Bonjour Harry et Ron, on vous attend à l'intérieur dit-il

Ils ne réagissaient pas à cette phrase puis passèrent la grande porte, lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers la grande Salle, Severus Snape s'interposa entre eux et les quelques mètres qui les séparait encore de la Porte

- Potter, Weasley,le professeur McGonagall vous attend dans son bureau vociféra t-il

Les deux Gryffondor se demandaient ce qu'il avait bien put faire à lors qu'ils venait juste de franchirent le bas de la porte.

Lorsqu'ils furent devant l'embrasure de la porte, ils comprirent pourquoi le Pr McGonnagall les avait fait appeler, décidément c'était dans leur habitudes de raté les cérémonie de répartition…

Alliel

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? la longueur du chapitre vous convient ?

Eh !Oui le suspens ça s'entretient.J'ai déjà plein d'idée à étudier, je pense que le second chapitre arrivera la semaine prochaine parce que j'ai beaucoup de boulot et il faut que j'entretienne l'ensemble de Fan fiction :_Lever les voiles sur le Passé, SongFic pour cueillir le temps_, une traduction et sous AllielHaylliePills _Les Exclus de la Société pour le SUNSET©_ à ne pas lire si vous voulez garder des pensées positives sur ce que j'écris, ce sont des articles écrit par deux collégiennes totalement folles Alliel et Hayllie.

Alliel.

A suivre…

Bon, j'attends vos commentaires. Rewiew Please !


	2. Cérémonie et Répartition

Coucou me revoilou!J`arrive avec mon dernier obus _Lever les voiles sur le futu_r, logiquement ca devrai etre une sorte de suite _de Lever les voiles sur le passé_, c'est à dire que des élement de ma fic sur les Maraudeurs peuvent venir se glisser dans celle- ci, j'espere que ca va vous plaire.

**Spoiler** : Les quatre premiers tomes puis _Lever les voiles sur le Passé._

**Sujet** : Eh bien Harry rentre en cinquieme année…Que va t-il se passer ?A votre Avis !

J'ai dejà quelques idées à developper et à découvrir pour vous, je vous laisse lire et dite moi si ca vous plait.

Alliel

****

Lever les voiles sur le Futur 

****

****

**Chapitre 2 » :Cérémonie et répartition**

Quand ils ouvrirent la porte, ils aperçurent …Hermione (Ndla : j'avoue c'était pas très dur à trouver). Harry sentit son cœur être libéré d'un lourd poids qui lui pesé sur le cœur déjà depuis le début des vacances et d'après le visage de Ron il devait sans aucun doutes ressentir les même sensations en ce moment même.

Elle se tenait là, à quelques pas devant eux, la main du Pr. Dumbledore sur son épaule, et pourtant elle paraissait si loin, son visage reflétait une once d'amertume mais on remarquait tout de même qu'elle était heureuse de retrouver ses meilleurs amis.

Le directeur desserra sont étreinte, puis elle se rua sur Harry, le pris dans une forte accolade puis se jeta dans les bras de Ron sanglotant sur ses épaules en versant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Elle le prit dans son étreinte ainsi pendant  un long moment puis le Professeur Dumbledore leur proposa de rejoindre la grande salle .

Il partirent tous trois d'un pas précipité. Hermione semblait bouleversé mais ne rien laissait paraître.

Sa tenue ainsi que sa coiffure était assez négligée ce qui était vraiment étonnant pour qui connaissait Hermione.

Ce n'est qu'en marchant que Harry et Ron remarquèrent qu'Hermione était encore habillée en moldu, en entrant dans le bureau du prof. Mcgonnagall, il n'y avait réellement pas du tout fait attention, il était trop heureux de la revoir mais il serait étonnant qu'elle soit bien perçue par les autres maisons dans cette tenue.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard qui cachait bien des sous- entendus.

Passant la porte de la grande Salle, il remarquèrent que les élèves de premières années n'étaient pas encore présents. 

Ils n'avaient donc pas raté la cérémonie de répartition.

        -J'avais oublié pensa Harry à voix Haute.

        -T'avais oublié quoi ? le questionna 

        -Hagrid m'a dit à la fin de l'année dernière qui ne serai pas là à la rentré, il a pas voulu me dire mais tu sais comme                                                      il est, j'ai compris qu'il allait sans doute aller rallier les géants.

Harry est entrain de regarder la table des Gryffondor, il remarqua qu'ils manquaient des élèves, Seamus et Fred n'étaient pas là.

Il était sur de les avoir vus dans le train comme il était sur que ce n'était pas un rêve. Pourtant il était vrai qu'avant leur visite il Avait étudié la métamorphose illusionnaire ou alors il était trop fatigué pour ce genre de reflexion mais il ne put s'empêcher de se torturer l'esprit sur ce sujet, il ne voulait pas mettre Ron de mauvaise humeur, si quelques choses c'étaient passé, il lui aurait sûrement dit.

Georges assis à coté de Lee Jordan affichait une mine déconfite et Lee déconcerté.

- Georges, il est ou ton frère ? se résigna t- il a lui demander, Lee le regarda d'une façon outrée puis Georges répondit :

- Il est aux cuisines avec Seamus, lorsqu'il prononça le nom du Gryffondor de cinquième année, il lanca un regard dur à Dean puis expliqua, Dean et Seamus ont fait rater notre blague, c'était truc pour souhaiter la bienvenue au première année mais je pense que c'est raper ! 

Harry sembla énormément soulager par cette information. Il aventura son regard vers la table des serdaigles puis aperçu Cho, une sixième année, elle aussi était attrapeuse, et la première fois qu'il l'avait aperçu c'était pendant un match de Quidditch et des cette instant son cœur palpité à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, mais l'année dernière tout avait changer, il avait oser lui demander de l 'accompagner au bal mais elle avait refuser, Cédric Diggory le lui avait déjà demander.

Harry ne savait  vraiment pas comment elle avait réagi à sa mort. Elle lui lanca un regard mais il détourna le sien, Ginny, la sœur de Ron venait de lui posé sa main sur la sienne.

Ce n'avait évidemment causé aucune alchimie, mais il ne voulait pas affronter le regarde de Cho, il allai sûrement devoir lui parler et tout lui raconter de nouveau !

Il dirigea son regard vers la table des professeurs puis nota que Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonnagall était déjà arriver. Il était assez étonné, c'était un peu comme s'ils s'étaient matérialiser à l'abri des regards des élèves ou alors qu'ils aient transplané '' mais voyons Harry tu sais très bien qu'il est impossible de transplanter dans l'enceinte du château, tu n'a donc jamais lu _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ ! '' C'était la voix d'Hermione qui entendait encore, ce livre, _l'histoire de Poudlard _était réellement son livre de chevet, sa bible.

Le Pr. Dumbledore le perça à son tour du regard et à travers sa monture en demi- lune, il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Au même moment la porte arrière s'ouvrit en grand fracas laissant passé des premières années particulièrement excités et trempés jusqu'aux os, une grande femme au teint mat et aux cheveux bruns fermée la marche.

Harry et Ron semblait étonnés, ils n'auraient sûrement pas donné le poste tenu par Hagrid et qui nécessité une grande force physique à une jeune femme frêle. (Ndla » C'est Harry et Ron qui pensent ca pas moi !!)

Il est vrai que de s'occuper de premières années sur un lac déchaîné ou sommeil un calamar géant sommeillé et de plus souvent sous la pluie, était  une tache assez rude.( Ndla » C'est ça reprend toi !lol)

Harry perçut que les premières années étaient plus nombreux que d'habitude, plusieurs d'entre eux semblaient assez fragile et petit.

Ron voyant son expression quelque peu perplexe se decida de lui expliquer :

- il paraît que le ministère à accepter de faire rentrer les élèves un an plutôt,  afin qu 'il soit en securíte et que leur parent soit moins inquiet.

- Alors Fudge s'est résigné à accepter la vérité, il a seulement attendu qu'il y est des morts !

- Pas tout à fait, non… commenca Ron.

- Quoi, pas tout à fait, ca vaut dire quoi ?

- Eh !Bien on sait pas vraiment, il a disparu, y a des rumeurs qui disent qu'il est parti rallier les géants, d'autre qui pense que c'est un mangemort puis on racontent aussi qu'il serai mort, donc on en sait rien du tout. Seul Dumbledore doit être au courant. (Ndla :Moi personnellement je pense qu'il est assez naif ou bien alors qu'il est un mangemort.)

Le pr. McGonagall revint dans la grande salle tenant un vieux tabouret puis un chapeau tout raper, les élèves reconnurent alors le choipeaux.

- Lorsque je prononcerai votre nom, le prof. McGonagall marqua une pause pour poser un regard sur Seamus et Fred qui venait de pousser bruyamment la grande porte puis repris, lorsque vous entendrai votre nom vous viendrai vous assoire sur le tabouret puis je poserai le choipeaux sur votre tête et il s'occupera de vous assigner à la maison qui vous conviendra mais d'abord le choipeaux va vous chantez sa chanson (Ndla :Je voulais inventer la mienne mais là je suis légèrement fatiguer peut- être que je la mettrai plus tard) :

Voici un peu plus de milles ans,   
Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringant,   
Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers   
Dont les noms nous sont familiers :   
Le hardi Gryffondir habitait la plaine,   
Poufsouffle le gentil vivait parmi les chênes,   
Serdaigle le loyal régnait sur les sommets,   
Serpentard le rusé préférait les marais.   
Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait et un rêve,   
Le projet audacieux d'éduquer des élèves,   
Ainsi naquit Poulhard   
Sous leurs quatre étendards.   
Chacun montra très vite   
Sa vertu favorite   
Et en fit le blason   
De sa propre maison.   
Aux yeux de Gryffondor, il fallait à tout âge   
Montrer par-dessus tout la vertu de courage,   
La passion de Serdaigle envers l'intelligence   
Animait son amour des bienfaits de la science,   
Poufsouffle avait le goût du travail acharné,   
Tous ceux de sa maison y étaient destinés,   
Serpentard, assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action,   
Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition.   
Ainsi, tout au long de leur vie,   
Ils choisirent leurs favoris,   
Mais qui pourrait les remplacer   
Quand la mort viendraient les chercher?   
Gryffondor eût l'idée parfaite   
De me déloger de sa tête,   
Les quatres sorciers aussitôt   
Me firent le don d'un cerveau   
Pour que je puisse sans erreur   
Voir tout au fond de votre coeur   
Et décider avec raison   
Ce que sera votre Maison.

Tous les élèves applaudirent hormis quelques effrontés de la table des Serpentard qui s'obstinaient à garder la bouche fermée. Tant mieux pour nous.

Puis le professeur nomma les éleves un par un :

- Sarah jekemo » Serdaigle

- Gravus Perdus » Poustouffle

- Flo McFlyde » Gryffondor

- Hevers Lolylop » Poustoufle 

- Brutus Pervis » Serpentard

Une multitude d'élèves furent envoyés dans chaque maison dans un tonnerre d'applaudissement, et les sifflements de quelques  serpentard.

Maintenant nous allons annoncer l'attribution des rôles de Préfet :

- Les deux prefets-en-chef sont respectivement Paolo Nevosco, de Serdaigle, tous applaudirent le concerné, un septième année que Harry, Ron et Hermione n'avait jamais vu, et Alli Sevan de Gryffondor.

Encore une fois la jeune fut applaudis, c'était la fille qui était rentrée dans leur compartiment du Poudlard Express après leur altercation avec Malfoy.

- Puis les préfets sont Pugs Alenberg chez Serpentard, Notre chere Daniele Ambre à nouveau pour la maison de Serdaigle, Tiara Scali pour Gryffondor et Berthie Fart pour Poustouffle.

Harry et Ron semblaient perplexes, il aurait juré que se serai Hermione qui serait préfet, ils étaient littéralement subjugués.

Hermione qui avait jusqu'ici pas encore la bouche leur expliqua, elle ne voulait sûrement pas qui se méprennent sur son compte :

- J'ai refusé le poste.

Il évident que les deux Gryffondor étaient encore plus étonné par cette réponse que pas le fait qu'elle n'est pas était nommée prefete, Hermione se sentit sans doute obliger de leur expliquer ses raisons, en voyant l'expression de leur visage :

- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais accepter le poste avec vous, on ne pourrait plus s'amuser.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu dirais ça un jour !

- Moi non  plus répondit –elle à Harry

- Vous avez entendu le nom de Fart, Berthie, ça  doit pas être facile à porter !

Le prof. Dumbledore claqua des doigts et plein de mets aux abords délicieux emplirent leur plat et leur verre, Ron s'arrêta tout de suite de parler pour se jeter sur la nourriture ce qui fit tout de même glousser Hermione qui essayé de garder un visage impénétrable.

Les discussions fusaient, on parler de tout et de rien, de Voldemort, de ses victimes et certains formulaient des hypothèse sur l'absence de certains gryffondor non présent.

Lavande paraissait déconcertée, elle n'avait pas eut de nouvelles de Parvati de toutes vacances.

Seamus raconté ses vacances dans Ranch sorcier de l'Ohio, paraît-il, qu'il avait essayer un chien, un crups et d ' après Dean qui était partit ensemble le croups concerné n'était plus du tout en ''service''  mais en revanche lui, il s'en sortait très bien, venant de ses deux là il était plutôt facile de discerner le réelle du faux.

A la fin de repas, Dumbledore cita les 10 commandements habituels en appuyant son regard sur les jumeaux ainsi que sur Harry, Ron et Hermione lorsqu'il annonça que la foret interdite était toujours  exclue des promenades et qu'il ne fallait pas traîner à l'extérieur en dehors du couvre feux.

Puis il parla évidemment du retour de Voldemort et des mesures nécessaires à prendre pour la sécurité et le bien.

Dumbledore présenta leur professeur prof. De soins aux créatures magiques , Mlle WatterFalls, la jeune femme qui avait amené les élèves pour la répartion mais le professeur de Defense contre les Forces du Mal manquait à l'appel.

A vrai dire, on ne savait pas si  on avait trouvé un nouvel enseignant pour reprendre le poste de Maugrey Fol œil, ce dernier était traumatisé par le fait qu'il est pus se faire berner par un petit mangemort, le poste était aujourd'hui sans doute vacant…

Le Pr.Dumbledore se leva à nouveau :

- Les Prefets ramenent les premieres années dans leur tour respective.

Lorsque la salle fut presque vide et qui ne restait plus que quelques gryffondor, le directeur s'adressa à Ron et à Harry :

- Mr Potter et Weasley, je vous attends dans mon bureau.

Ron et Harry jetèrent un regard à Hermione et elle s'adressa à eux :

- Je vous attends en haut.

Ils prirent la direction du bureau de Dumbledore, parcourant les couloirs de Poudlard, ils savaient qu'il allait leur parler d'Hermione.

- Eh !Ron, la nouvelle préfet- en-Chef, Alli Sevan, tu l'as déjà vus ? demanda subitement Harry

- Jamais, même Fred et Georges ne la connaisse pas et il m'ont dit que si il l'avait jamais vus c'est bien parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais était là.

- Il la trouve jolie, sans doute.

Il arrivèrent devant la gargouille du prof. Dumbledore et s'aperceverent que le Directeur ne leur avait pas donné le mot de passe.

Harry allai citer tout les noms de friandises lorsque la gargouille s'ouvrit, est ce que Ouvre Toi était le mot de Passe ?

Non, sûrement pas, en s'ouvrant la gargouille laissa passer le prof. Rogue.

Le répugnant Maître des Potions, directeur des Serpentards, ancien mangemort reconverti, espion de la garde de Dumbledore et ancien rivale du père de Harry, James Potter.

Bref, Severus Rogue était le prof. Que Harry détestait le plus, et pas seulement lui, tout le monde ne l'appréciait pas hormis les Serpentards qu'il favorisait sans cesse.

Chose absolument étonnante, Rogue ne leur adressa aucunement la parole mais jeta seulement un regard froid à Harry. Comme quoi, les habitudes ne changent pas.

Ils montèrent les escaliers et atteignirent la porte principale ou se tenait Albus Dumbledore.  

Il les invita à rentrer dans son bureau, Harry se souvint aussitôt devant l'emmerveillement de son amis, que Ron n'avait jamais pénétré dans son bureau.

- Asseyez-vous,j 'espere que vous avez tout de les deux passez des vAcances agréables, je sais que vous vous inquieter pour Hermione mais maintenant tout va bien.

- Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passez, s'enquit de demander Ron.

- Sa famille et Elle ont subit une attaque de mangemort mais des aurors sont intervenus à temps. Voilà.

Ils surent tout deux que la discussion était close sur ce point. En sortant , le pr. Dumbledore remarqua l'ébahissement de Ron face à son admiration pour Fumsek.

- Avez vous déjà vus un phœnix ?

- Ron répondit négativement à la question de son directeur.

- La discussion parti du Phœnix puis dériva sur les loisirs et même les anciennes performances de Dumbledore au Quidditch. Ils restèrent environ deux heures en compagnie de leur mentor, Harry remarqua qu'il était arrivé à décontracter son amis ce qui le réjouis car il était vrai que de rassurer Ron sur un sujet qui le tenait à cœur n'était pas chose facile. 

Ils sortirent du bureau assez fatigué et se dirigèrent vers leur tour. Mais il était certain que Dumbledore ne leur avait pas tout dit.

Il rencontrèrent Nick-quasi-tête en pleine discussion avec le Pr. Flitwick à qui il lui indiquait pas quelle direction était partis Peeves avec le chapeau du professeur d'enchantement.

La vie semblait suivre son court.

Ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la femme en rose et encore une fois, il n'avait pas le mot de passe. Ron se mit à énoncer pleins de noms de friandise en vain quand la porte s'ouvrit comme par magie.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait la nouvelle préfet -en chef de Gryffondor.

- Eh Bien vous arrivez bien tard ! s'exclama t- elle

- Nous étions dans le bureau du prof. Dumbledore bredouilla Ron.

- Très bien, Vous etes Mr Potter et Weasley ?Heureuse de vous connaître, on m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

Puis elle disparu dans les escalier en colimaçon qui montaient vers le dortoirs des filles.

Ron semblait en extase devant la 6 eme année jusqu'à que Harry le sorte de son rêve en le bousculant.

- Hermione n'a pas dit qu'elle nous attendrai demanda t'il à Harry.

- Tu sais quelle heure il est ? Il est 23h et demain on a court alors je crois que Hermione doit dormir.

A leur tour ils montèrent les escaliers menant à leur chambre pour tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

~`````~````~`````~````~`````~`````~`````~````` ~`````~````~`````~````~`````~`````~`````~````` 

Dans le dortoir des filles de cinquième année, le silence était brisé par les sanglots irréguliers de Lavande. Personne ne dormaient.

Hermione pensait à ceux qui venait de ce passé pendant les vacances, elle avait sûrement échappé à une mort certaine, les conséquences de la résurrection de Voldemort se sentait déjà , si en seulement deux moins, tant de victimes étaient comptées, il ne fallait mieux pas imaginer le nombre de mort pendant l'apogée de son pouvoir.

En une seule soirée, le monde que les sorciers s'étaient efforcer de reconstruire en treize années venait à nouveau d'être détruit.

Elle savait bien que Harry était seul à pouvoir le réduire encore à néant et elle était certaine aussi qu'il ne lâcherai jamais le combat.

Sa destinée pèsera lourd sur ses épaules mais elle savait que jamais il ne les abandonnera même s'il faille y laisser sa vie. Elle avait songé aux conséquences de la troisième tache sur Harry et elle en était venue à la conclusion qu'il faudrait toujours être présent.

~`````~````~`````~````~`````~`````~`````~````` ~`````~````~`````~````~`````~`````~`````~````` 

Dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, Minerva et le Directeur s'entretenaient.

- Mais Albus, pourquoi ne l'avez vous pas répartie ?

- Je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention sur elle, moins il s'y intéressera mieux ça sera.

- Très bien, mais que dois je dire au sixième année ?

- L'improvisation, ma chère, est un art très subtil.

A suivre…

 Alors ce chapitre vous plait ? 

Vous croyez que je vais avoir des ptites rewiews ?

Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Il est assez long ?

A mon avis vous avez encore le temps avant le chapitre 3…

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨) 

(¸.·´ (¸.·´ ¸.·´ 

¸.·´¸.·*`·-» Alliel   

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨) 

(¸.·´ (¸.·´ ¸.·´ 

¸.·´¸.·*`·- 

Réponse à ma Rewieweuse unique et seule {éh oui Hayllie tu m à littéralement offensée .)} :

**Lyby** » » Tu as l'honneur d'être ma première Rewieweuse, (lol)en vérité je crois que l'honneur et surtout pour moi, j'ai l'impression que cette fic n'a pas été très apprécié.

Evidement je crois que j'avais pas très bien entretenu le Suspens pour Hermione.

Mais j'ai déjà des idées secondaires importantes, il faut juste que je développe l'idée principale !

Alliel


	3. Le Reve

****

J ai ete encore oblige de reupdater ce chapitre car toute ma ponctuation avait ete supprime mais je supppose que ca ne doit pas gêner bcp de monde puisque personne ne lit cette fic. Donc je tient a faire passer un message, comme bcp d auteurs sur ff.net, on se casse la tête pour écrire et des fois traduire. Ce n'est pas un travail facile, ca m'arrive souvent de le faire par plaisir mais c est encore mieux lorsque les lecteurs laisse une petite rewiew pour nous dire que notre fic n est pas si nulle, pour des questions ou des critiques negatives parce que moi je ne sais vraiment pas ce que vous ne pensez de mes fics et comme j ai plein de boulot et ben je me dis puisque ca a l air de n intéressez personne, _laisse tomber_. Je parle pour moi mais pour tout les autres auteurs et je voudrai encore appuiyer sur un autre point: Les fanfictions que nous traduisons, nous ne les ecrivons pas ( la je crois que vous vous en doutiez) mais nous les retranscrivons en essayant de trouver le mot juste…Et je vous assure que c'est du travail puis quand je vois que la fic anglaise environs une trentaine de rewiew par chapitre et moi seulement maximum 2 et bien je me dit je ne sais pas traduire ( c est peut être vrai alors dite le moi) ou alors que ca ne vous interesse vraiment pas donc conclusion et _bien je me dit a quoi ca sert de te creuser les meninges sur cette fic, lis la en anglais pour toi mais ne la fait pas partager au autres_, c est peut être egoiste mais je marche comme vous…

Donc je voulais vous demander un peu plus de rewiew, de reactions pour savoir ce que vous pensez, est ce que je dois continuer ou bien aller sur mon bureau et disserter sur ``Un pays ou il n y a plus le soir dans une chambre un enfant qui etudie le grec ou joue du violon est un pays perdu``…Merci

Corrigé 18/01/2004

Chapitre 3 

Harry se dirigé vers la tour d'astronomie, le pas lent et lourd. La nuit avait été courte. Il n'etait que 4.30 mais il tenait fermement sur ses deux jambes.

Perchait en haut de la grande tour qui dominait le château, Harry revoyait en flash le terrible rêve qu' il avait fait.

Il y avait assisté, il était présent mais il ne put rien faire pour les aider. 

Une terrible bataille. Encore une famille décimée par les actes du terrible mage noir.

Les images défilaient encore dans son esprit, il pouvait palper le décor, toucher les corps, sentir l' odeur du sang et entendre le bruit sourd d' un corps qui tombe à terre… Dans une grande vallée, une bataille éclatée, une centaine d' homme habillé de noir portant des cagoules azur entourée cinq personnes. Un homme et une femme âgés d' environ 45 ans se battait ardemment contre les mangemorts, faisant appel à de très puissants sortilèges, s' élevant dans le ciel et anéantissant les ennemis. Une fille à la taille svelte, en robe de sorcière, se mesurait aussi face à face au tyran tandis qu'une une autre, vêtue d'une tunique rouge, protégé son plus jeune frère.

La bataille se déchaînée, malgré la puissance qu'ils mettaient dans leur sort. La jeune fille s'écroula. Tout de suite la panique se lut dans les yeux de sa plus jeune sœur et de la tristesse dans celle des parents, la bataille continua mais la perte de la brune au cheveu rouge semble répercutée ses conséquences sur les combattants et remonté l' enthousiasme des assiégeants.

De nouveaux partisans du mage affluent, les parents combattent ensembles. Le fils est touché. La jeune fille pleure sur son petit corps.

On se bat avec ardeur pour venger la mort des siens. Lui, Harry tend la main, il veut aider mais il n'arrive pas.

Le nombre d'ennemis diminue. Les parents soupirs, la jeune fille souffle, elle est faible. Harry le sent.

Tout à coup dans un énorme fracas, d'autres personnes encagoulées arrivent et se déverse dans la vallée. Ils le savent leur fin est imminente.

La jeune fille est violemment projeté contre un spot publicitaire magique, dessus on vente apparemment un produit de détergeant magique, le slogan est écris en un langage étranger à Harry, peut être des runes.

Les nouveaux assiégeant s'en prennent à la jeune fille.

Des paroles, ressemblant à une incantation. Elles viennent des deux mages sorciers, une aura puissante les entoure. Tout le monde se tait. 

LA jeune file est à son tour entouré par une aura dorée. Puis tout redeviens normale. Sur le visage dela jeune fille se peint une air de peur, d' inquiétude et de tristesse.

Avada Kedavra… Une mage lance le terrible sort. Elle ne peut pas l' éviter, elle le sait. Il veut lui tendre la main ,l' attirer vers lui, leur souffle est si proche, il se trouve à 20 centimètres d' elle. L' éclair se dirige droit vers elle.

''Dvora ! ''le cris de la mère.

Dévora lance un dernier regard vers elle alors que son père lui fait des signes. 

Deux autres éclairs zèbrent la vallée.

Dvora tient agrippe ces deux mains, le sortilège la touche. Aucun bruit sourd de corps qui tombe lourdement sur le sol. 

Quelques mètres plus loin, alors que les sortilèges s' approche de plus en plus d' eux, les parents sourient…

Sans doute, une très puissante famille. Ce n' était pas un simple rêve, il le savait. Cette nuit, quelque part dans le monde, le sang avait coulé. Il se sentait si faible, il voulait les aider, leur tendre la main, se joindre à eux mais chaque fois qu' il essayait, ses tentatives étaient veines.

Il observa les étoiles, le ciel était si beau cette nuit là. Il était rouge. Symbole que le sang avait coulé cette nuit là ?

L' étoile de Sirius brillait. Ou était il son parrain ? En mission ? A la fin de l 'année dernière, le retour chez les dursley avait était réellement difficile pour Harry, l' épreuve qu' il avait enduré lui menait son morale au plus bas, surtout que la compagnie des dursley ne lui était pas d' un grand bien.

Il passait ses journées enfermé dans sa chambre et ne descendait pas même pour manger. Il avait pris une décision. Il Avait travaillé tout les temps, jour et nuit, sa puissance magique avait déjà augmentait.

IL battrait Voldemort et sauverait le monde magique même si il faudrait mourir pour ca.

La journée qui suivit ne fut pas des meilleure.

Dès le matin, àl' arrivée du courrier, les nouvelles suscitèrent beaucoup de bruits.

Harry sut tout de suite que la gazette annoncée sûrement l' événement de la nuit dernière.

Harry attrapa son journal des serres de sa chouette blanche, jetant un regard à Ron qui louchait sur l' exemplaire d' Hermione. Leurs visages respectifs affichaient une moue qui en disait long.

__

" Une des plus puissante famille sorcière vient de se faire décimer " 

C' est dans la vall'ee dè Hebron en Israel qu' une des plus puissante famille vient de se faire assiner sauvagement par les mangemorts locals.

Les Smadar extrêmement célèbres pour avoir vaincu plusieurs mages noirs ou cours du siècle dernier et pour la protection de la citadelle d' Hebron, ont été la cible de cette attaque qui a fait seulement 4 morts. Les dégâts ont étaient limité par leur sacrifice. Leur deuxième fille n' a pas était retrouvé mais les aurors procèdent déjà à l' examen des lieux et a sa recherche.

Hier au soir, une centaine de mangemorts ont transplanés dans la vallée. La famille n' a put tenir longtemps face à leur agresseur.

Plus d'information sur ce crime seront donnée dans la prochaine édition.

Le ministre de la magie Cornelius Fudge n' a fait aucun commentaire et ne semble pas etre en mesure de nous exposer son opinion sur " le préposé retour de Vous savez qui " .

Notre envoyé spécial, Dan ImHere

Il posa son journal et se dirigea vers son cours de potion. Tous ca le faisait travailler intérieurement.

Si seulement il pouvait empêcher de tel événement ! Le simple fait de transplaner simplifierai amplement les choses. Il lui faudrait apprendre. Ca ne lui serai certainement pas très difficile avec l' entraînement intensif qu' il s' était imposé pendant ses vacances ! Mais il ne pouvait se préoccupait seulement de lui! Il y avait Hermione et Ron…

Le scénario de la reprise de pouvoir de Voldemort semblait se répéter, il y quinze ans, les Priwett, les Bonns , les MCKinnon et plein d' autre etaient mort par les actes de Voldemort pour lui faciliter la prise de pouvoir et aujourd'hui sa recommençait et il ne fallait pas le laisser faire sinon des temps beaucoup plus durs s' annoncer.

Si avec tout ca Fudge n' acceptait pas le retour de Voldemort c' 'st sans doute qu' il adhère à ses théories ou alors il est vraiment naif. Les psychologues dirait seulement qu' il n' accepte pas de savoir que tous qu' il a put construire en 14 ans s' écroule mais d' autre diront clairement qu' il n' a vraiment pas le profil d' un ministre

-Potter ! 

Ses pensées furent interrompue par le beuglement de son professeur préferé.

-Quelle est la composition de la potion d' invisibilité ?Répondez Potter ! Vous ne savez pas ? Comme votre pére, tout à fait decevant… 

Des murmures se firent entendre dans la salle de classe, des protestations des " c' est pas au programme " ou des " bien fait pour ces Gryffindor ".

Harry ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase et lui répondit :

-10 grammes de vers de soie, bile de Tatou ; poils de Thestral adultes… (Ndla :là il voulait dire dents de véracrasse mais il voulait pas l' énerver encore plus)… yeux d' acromantulas aveugles et fois de sanglier nouveau née. 

Tout les élèves y compris les serpentard et le prof le regardait, les yeux étonnés et la bouche béante, puis dans un mouvement brusque il se leva, regarda Rogue dans les yeux, marcha vers la porte par laquelle il sortit sans oublié de la claquer.

Snape sortie à sa suite en hurlant son nom.

Il avait besoin de se changer les idées, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il y entra en trombe ce qui lui valu un regard hargneux de Irma Pince, la bibliothécaire. Il se dirigea vers l' entrée de la réserve, regarda à gauche puis à droite puis lanca un sort beaucoup plus puissant que le Alohomora pour se glisser à l' intérieur de la réserve

Il se dirgea vers le livre de magie élémentaire. Il devait trouver une solution à son problème, il lui falait soit une incantation pour arreter ses reves qui troublaient toute ses nuits et qui ne faisait que le démoraliser ou alors trouver un sort qui puisse le faire rentrer dans ses reves.

Mais avant tout il lui fallait trouver un livre sur le transplanage.

-----_-___--___----____---____----_--__

-Ca ne vous dérangerez pas d'arrêter de me donner des coups dans mon siège, vous derrières ! 

-! C'est bon ! Relax, on fais pas exprès… On est concentres sur le film, si vous l'étiez vous ne sentiriez rien ! 

La scène se déroulait dans une immense salle de Cinéma, il était 16 heure et le fil m venait de commencer de depuis 1 heure et demi lorsque l'entre acte arriva.

-Alors les filles, je sors, j'achète quoi ? 

-Moi je veux des pop-corn. 

-Ok, donc pour Flore des pop-corn, tu veux partager ta part avec Olivia ?Moi je prend une glace. 

-Et toi Debby tu prend quoi ? Tu sais bien que je ne mange rien dehors !J'ai des bonbons sans mon sacs. Prend ton portable au cas ou tu arderai. 

-T'inquiète je ne manquerai Jamais une seule partie de Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, depuis le temps qu'on l'attend en version longue… 

La Jeune rouquine s'en alla, laissant les trois autres filles dans la salle. Elles avaient trouvée de super bonne place et tout les adhérents du Fan club qu'elles dirigeaient avait été places derrière elle (NDA :Ca c'est vraiment mes copines et moi…).

Harry Potter et la Coupe de feu…Quel événement ca faisait une éternité qu'elles attendaient toute ce moment…Comme pour chaque avant première elles étaient toute entièrement habille de noir… 

Olivia était une jeune fille mince et élancé, elle avait un physique avantageux comme ses trois autres amis, elle portait des lunettes rondes et pour l'occasion, un coup de crayon noir barre son front d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Le surnom que ses amies _les Templière_ (sans S car nous formons un seul et unique groupe très soude )lui avaient donné (les _Templières_ c'est le nom de notre groupe….) était _Oliphia_ (Nda :a prononcer a la grec)

Flore, était encore plus grande que Olivia, Harry Potter n'était pas sa passion, elle était plutôt Brancher sur le Seigneur deS Anneaux, mais depuis loongtemps portait beaucoup d'attention a cette saga. Elle avait des cheveux Châtain raide et court, actuellement elle était entrain de sourire a un charmant garce qu'il lui faisait du Gringue depuis plus de 10 minutes. Elle se leva, et avança d'un siege en avant sur le regard soupçonneux de Deborah .

Le surnom de Déborah était Debby mais des fois on l'appelé Dvora,son prenom hebraique.Elle etait de taille moyenne, avait des hanche bien developpe et attire tout les regard (NdA :Faite que Alex ne lise pas cette fic ! ! !.SVP my GOD ! !En vérité je raconte ca parce que le 29 février c est mon anniversaire donc c est l'histoire de marquer le coup,lol…Mon vrai surnom a moi ;vous l'avez sûrement compris c'est Alliel),elle avait des cheveux très très long et chatain, puis des yeux vert (NdA :Ca c'est pas vrai mais j'ai toujours rêve de les avoir vert !),des yeux en amande,la peau mat.

Tandis qu'Alexandra était rousse et très grandes…Généralement ses amies l'appelé Alex.

Puis Anais que les _Templière _surnommé Elomen vivait seulement grâce aux Oliviers, c'était sa source de génie et de Puissance (nda :ne me prenez paas pour une folle c la vérité) bref, elle vouait un vrai culte à Elaia (nda : é élaia---" l'olivier) .Elo etait la plus grande des 5 et toutes ses paroles lui était soufflée par les mythiques discours des plus grand chevaliers, sorciers guerriers et illustre personnages… Les Templières semblaient être habité par le même souffle de chevauchées mystérieuses, fantastiques et surnaturelles.

Toute quatre suivait les aventure de l'apprentie sorcier depuis leur 11 ans et ne loupait rien qui avait attrait a cette grande saga…

Lorsqu'Alexandra revint, l'entre acte se termina et le film recommença a nouveau alors que l'éclair de feu de Harry s'avance vertigineusement vers lui. Il l'enfourcha puis s'élança dans les airs lorsque ''_chiukkkkkk brinkkkkkk waiiiisssskkk'_'. La salle se retrouva dans le noir complet

Le noir complet puis la lumière, et des éclairs, des éclairs verts, rouges ,bleus, des centaines d'éclairs zèbres le ciel. Un éclair d'un vert émeraude venait de lui traverser le cou. Un Avada Kedavra. Elle était encore la. Mais que faisait elle la ?Il lui fallait réfléchir vite, soit elle rêvait ou alors elle se trouver quelque part ou elle avait toujours rêvait d'aller mais pas dans ces conditions…Un univers parallèle…Puis elle vue sa mère. et son pere. Une baguette a la main !Il lui souriait, pourtant une chose différé, sa mère était gauchère…Alors qu'elle se jeta sur le cote pour eviter un second éclair de stupefixion, elle vut son père lui envoyer un objet, en forme de soleil, il avançait vertigineusement vers elle, soudain tout sembla se dérouler durant une éternité, lorsque l'objet arriva enfin dans ses doigts, elle sentit une force secousse mais avant de voir disparaître le paysage, elle aperçu deux éclairs vert se diriger vers l'endroit ou se trouve ses parents, puis tout devint floue.

Elle atterrit alors lourdement sur le sol, mais cette fois ci, il faisait nuit. Elle regarda autour d'elle. L'endroit ou elle se trouvait lui rappelé quelque chose mais tout ca dans son esprit n'était pas clair, était elle entrain de rêver ou bien se trouvait elle bien dans la_ réalité _?

Une chose était sur, elle aurait reconnu cet endroit entre mille!Combien de fois avait elle lut des descriptions de cette endroit,combien de fois avait elle étudiait la faune et la flore qui vivait dans la _Foret Interdite _?

Cette foret cauchemardesque s'étendait a ses pieds. Le soleil ne se levait plus depuis fort longtemps sur cette partie ténébreuse de la foret, plongée dans une éternelle pénombre. Un liquide jaunâtre suintait de l'écorce noire des arbres malingres et de putrides vapeurs de souffre jaillissaient ca et la de l'humus verdâtre…Le vent se lève soudainement et les arbres commencent a ployer sous la violence des rafales…

Tout ce qu'elle apercevais s'agite en harmonie avec l'environnement jusqu'q ce qu'elle voie une tache de sang sur la terre. Ce n'est qu'a ce moment la qu'elle remarqua qu'elle était en sang, faible et ….Elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

Du cote de Harry :

Pas la peine de vous dire que Severus Rogue est le professeur de Poudlard le plus detestable, vous le savez sans doute déjà, du moins c'est avec cette pensée que Harry traversa le grand Hall. Rogue venait de lui assigner une semaine entière de retenue sous prétexte qu'il criait trop fort a son goût…Résultat, toutes ses soirées étaient prises jusqu'à une heure du matin, pas le moyen de bosser sa métamorphose et encore moi le transplanage. La seule chose positive dans tout ca serait sans doute le fait qu'il passerai toutes les nuits en compagnies de Hagrid mais c'était du moins ce qu'il pensait…Il ne se voyait vraiment pas passer toutes ses prochaines soirées en compagnie d'un Rogue plus qu'exécrable. Il semblait vraiment que depuis le mois de Juin, le jour où il fut mis en présence de Sirius, son attitude se desagrega encore plus avec Harry…

Harry espéra même une rencontre avec Sirius, dans les bois, pendant sa retenue, il avait essayé de le contacter part cheminée mais aucun moyen de savoir ou il se trouvé, il avait essayé Remus Lupin et les Weasley mais sans succès…

Lorsqu'il atteignit la lisière de la foret il distingua une forme noire qui se mouvait, avec élégance nota t-il. Il dégaina tout de suite sa baguette en avançant lentement et prudemment.

-Bougez Potter, et rangez votre baguette vous n'en aurez pas besoin. Donnez la moi. 

Le sixième sens de Harry qui ne lui avait fait peu de fois erreur (Nda :Je passe sous silence ce dont je pense de la fin du tome 5) lui susurrait à l'oreille de ne pas lui faire confiance et encore moins de pénétrer seul dans cette foret avec lui…Mais c'est pourtant ce qu'il fit. Il s'y engagea, a peine pénétré sous la frondaison, que le ciel s'obscurcit d'avantage.

…………………….

****

Un dernier petit message:Je cherche une beta reader pour corriger toute mes horribles fautes, si qqun veut se proposer, contactez moi par mail ou par…rewiew.

Voilà……

Chapitre assez court, ca fait longtps que je n ai pas écris cette fic mais je vais continuer, en vérité pendant tout ce temps je la planifié sur 25 ans, alors j ai eut du boulot.

Pour m' encouragé laissé moi une rewiew.

Je vais pas vous raconté mes vacances mais je vais quand meme mentionné quej ' ai lu le 5 éme tome et je voulais signaler que aucun spoiler su tome 5 ne serait dévoilé dans ma fic.( exlication : j ai besoin de certain perso..)

Escusez moi pour les fautes ( en plus je tape dans le noir, ma sœur dort)bref, si qqun veut se proposer comme beta readeuse ca serait reellement super.

Allliel

**Lyby**** :** Merci pour ta rewiew plein d'encouragement mais ne t inquiete pas, malgres mon message tout en haut je la continuerai parce que cette fic me tieny vraiment a cœur…

****

Caramel: Merci pour ta rewiew mais pour Alli Sevan c'est rate ce n est pas Lily mais quelquun d'autre dans une de mes autres fics…James ne sera pas dans cette fic mais dans la suite de cette fic (j ai planifie la fic sur une duree de 25 ans…)J espere que tu aimeras ce chapter.

****

Sirie_stefie: Merci bcp pour ton message, j espere que ce chapitre te plaira mais comme je viens de le dire pas de maraudeurs dans cette fic mais dans l'annee qui va suivre( en verite c est a la fin de l annee scolaire)…Alli n'est pas Lily mais si tu lis Lever les voiles dans le Passe tu comprendra surement qui c'est…

****

Hermidark: merci bcp voilà la suite ;-)


End file.
